bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mortar Monkey (BTD7: M.R)
Mortar Monkey is a tower that made its debut in BTD4 and has appeared in BTD7: M.R. You select an area and the tower fires shells at the area. Its first path improves its popping power, its second focuses on faster firing, while its third path is based on the effects of the explosions. It is a Military-class tower. It costs $600 at Easy. In BTD7: M.R, its appearance has changed and has some changes. Appearance It is different from the tower in BTD6. The monkey wears dark green trousers with a light green T-shirt and a helmet with a yellow chevron on it. The mortar is now a light green tube with a yellow stripe. It has a dark green tripod. The monkey now loads by inserting shells into the tube. Path 1 1. Bigger Blast Heavy ordnance delivers a bigger and more explosive blast. Appearance: The mortar now has two yellow stripes and is yellow around the hole of the tube. 2. Bloon Buster Smashes through 2 layers of bloon at once. Appearance: The mortar is now white and has a grey tripod. 3. Heavy Shells Heavy shells do extra damage to ceramics, fortified, and lead bloons. Can also pop black bloons. Appearance: The mortar now has green stripes. The monkey now wears green goggles and black gloves. 4. The Big One Devastating explosions pop 5 layers of bloon. Appearance: The mortar is now bigger and is yellow and has a dark yellow radioactive symbol on it. The monkey wears a hazmat suit which is a one piece black suit with a yellow stripe down the middle and has gloves. It also has two green windows for eyes. He now drops yellow big shells with a radioactive symbol on it in the tube with a pair of tongs. 5. The Biggest One This thing smashes through 20 layers of bloon over a huge area. Appearance: The mortar is now even bigger and is black with a green radioactive symbol. The shells are even bigger and are green. The tube's hole is glowing green. The monkey's hazmat suit is now dark grey with a black stripe. Path 2 1. Faster Reload Increases the attack speed of the mortar. Appearance: The monkey now wears a green cadet cap with a black visor. It also has a chevron on it. 2.Rapid Reload Reloads even faster. Appearance: The mortar has a black tripod and two yellow stripes. 3. Shell Shock Each blast creates a shockwave which stuns bloons on impact and pops more. Appearance: The monkey now wears a dark green captain cap with a chevron and wears a dark green shirt and trousers. The mortar is now an angled black barrel with two yellow stripes on a black platform. The monkey fires by pressing a button on a small remote control. 4. Pop and Awe Triple barrels for triple the pain. Pop and Awe ability: Rains explosives over the whole screen popping and stunning most bloons for some time. Appearance: The monkey now wears a black captain cap and a black suit. The mortar now has three black barrels closely attached on a black platform. 5. Artillery Battery Five barrels increase firerate and damage. Pop and Awe ability has more popping power and reduced cooldown. Can also stun MOAB-class bloons. Appearance: The monkey now has a white captain cap and has yellow buttons and cuffs. The mortar now has five evenly spaced barrels Path 3 1. Increased Accuracy Makes the shots more accurate. Appearance: The monkey now wears headphones with an antenna and a microphone. 2. Burny Stuff Sets bloons on fire with every hit. Appearance: The monkey's helmet is now red with a flame design on it. The mortar is now yellow around the hole of the tube and has a flame design on it. 3. Signal Flare Camo bloons popped by these flares lose their camo status permanently. Appearance: The mortar is now red around the hole of the tube. The monkey now wears black gloves and fires the mortar by pulling a lever which is embedded in the ground. 4. Shattering Shells Shattering shells strip all bloon properties off all but the biggest bloons. Appearance: The monkey's helmet now has cord and wears red goggles. He now wears a red shirt with dark red trousers. The mortar is now shaped like a big red vase with a yellow flame design on it on a grey platform. 5. Blooncineration Super hot burny stuff burns through 5 layers of bloon each time and can burn MOAB-class bloons. Appearance: The monkey now wears a black coat and has red gloves. His goggles are now yellow instead of red. The mortar now has a white and yellow flame design. Differences from BTD6 * Shell Shock and Heavy Shells are swapped. * Pop and Awe has two barrels and has an ability on Tier 4. * Artillery Battery is a Tier 5 upgrade. Trivia * The "Differences from BTD6" are inspired from Thermoxin. Category:Towers Category:Military Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Mechanic Towers